Taming of the Deathscythe
by Fruit and Punch
Summary: for Viper Prime. DPGW xover. Duo Maxwell hid his gundam in one place no one would ever find it. However, one unsuspecting goth girl finds it. One Shot. Challenge story


Fruit: Yo! I know, I know, work on my HPDP story. But hey! I think I've let this guy alone for too long. This is a challenge. GWDP. Yes, it's just one-shot. Just bare with me, I have to concentrate on HPDP, but this is just as important. So… I don't own anything here expect the plot. Now enjoy!

For _Viper Prime_ who probably have no idea what (s)he's getting into… (smirks)

ONE-SHOTTIE!!!!

When the war was over, this wasn't what he wanted to do. He didn't want this. No matter what anyone said, this was just as part of him as his nickname had become. He didn't want to relinquish this. Not this. Never this. But he had to. For the sake of "peace" that Relena and Heero had envisioned. He had to swallow his thick pride and, with a shudder, had to relinquish it.

The young man by the name of Duo Maxwell stood in the Ghost Zone, his eyes covered by his sunglasses.

Duo hated that he couldn't speak out against the two. He couldn't bring himself to imagine peace. He had become so engrossed in the action that he didn't expect that he'll have to let go. And now…

Not one other knew of this place. Duo knew that this place was the best for hiding. After all, how many humans know about the Ghost Zone? And how could he, _the _Shinigami, (Death God) not know of the Ghost Zone? This was the perfect hiding space. No one would ever find it.

"I guess this is good-bye, eh?" He shook his head. Now he was talking to it! How crazy could he get? But still… when he looked into those ghastly green eyes, he sometimes couldn't help but to wonder if somehow the gundam understood what he was saying.

With a heavy heart, Duo walked away from his gundam.

* * *

"Danny, this is pretty much pointless," Tucker pointed out as he, once again, was forced to be in the Specter Speeder with Sam.

While the three was pausing, Sam raised her legs up against the control panel, making sure not to step on anything. Tucker played with his PDA.

Danny, a half-ghost-half-human "halfa", replied with an undignified huff. "Well, Tucker," he began, "don't you think it'll help if we had a map of the Ghost Zone?"

"Yeah, but there has to be a better way than this," Sam said.

Danny pouted. "What? You guys don't trust me?"

"Well… um…"

Their stutters did not make Danny feel any confident. He glared at the two. "We're a team," he growled. "We all fight together, therefore, we must map together."

"You just made that up," Tucker mumbled.

Sam sighed. And the force of the sigh, which wasn't much, moved her feet and… well… it accidentally pressed a button.

With a giant lurch, the Specter Speeder growled and plunged forward. Two loud screams filled the Ghost Zone as the Specter Speeder flew all over the place.

Danny watched them go, amused. "Well… that could've been worse…"

He flew after the duo.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAAAAAM!!!! STOOOOOP THE THING!!!!!!!!" Tucker screamed, his voice echoing in the Specter Speeder.

"I DOOON'T KNOOOWWWWW HOOOOOWWWWW!!!" Sam screamed back.

Tucker grabbed at the control with both hands, pushing Sam off of the chair. He then furiously clicked random button. The Specter Speeder responded by speeding up.

Before they knew it, they were heading towards a giant rock! With another loud scream, the two hanged onto each other as the Specter Speeder crashed into the rock.

* * *

Sam coughed. She pushed herself up, holding her head in discomfort. She looked around. The Specter Speeder was in ruins nearby, Tucker was unconscious next to her, and the giant rock was cut in half, revealing a strange giant robot-like thing. She stared at it. Was that possible?

"Hey, hey, Tucker! Wake up!" she said, shaking Tucker.

Tucker let out a sputtering sound and something that sounded like, "Five more minutes, mom."

With a roll of her eyes, Sam decided to check out the robot by herself.

* * *

Well, to say the least, it was big. Big, bulky and black.

Sam was awed.

Where had this robot come from? Who had created it? Who had left it? And most importantly, would they come back to reclaim it? Well, if this was Sam's, then she would certainly think that this was a great hiding place, too. And she certainly wouldn't leave it behind like that. She would just put it here for safe keeping.

That made her frowned. When would they come back? Are they good people? Or are they ghosts? Well... if they were dead, she could take it, couldn't she? Of course, no one would mind at all. Oops. She meant, "No Ghost" would mind.

With a devious smirk, Sam marched toward the robot.

The robot was in a sitting position, with its back leaning against the rock that had broken and its legs spread out in front of it. Its arms were at the side, almost like a king sitting on his throne. Sam smiled at the thought. Surely the robot wasn't a king! But then another thought disturbed her. What if the robot was actually a ghost? Then she would be in trouble just by being this near...

But she was feeling brave today. And there was something about this robot that just drew her to it. So, she went toward it, ignoring the warning bells in her head.

Soon, she was close enough to touch the robot. The metal felt cool on her hand. And strangely, her hand did not go through it, like all objects in the Ghost Zone. There was only one reason for that and that must be because this robot wasn't from here. It must be from the human world, as well! The thought electrocuted her. Who, with such science, can make such wonderful looking robot? Who? And for what purpose?

Sam looked closer at the robot. As she did, she noticed a few other details that missed her before. There was a light-saber like sword on its hips, although it looked just like a long cylinder. There was two gun-like objects on top its head. And there were other weapons and missiles that caught her eyes.

This was a robot of war, she realized. A pang of sadness stung her heart. How many lives were taken with this machine? Who in the right mind created such devilish robot? Who? Why? And who piloted it?

With a determined look, Sam pulled herself on top of the robot's knee. From there, she moved on towards the robot's chest. If her hunch was correct, the pilot would've had to enter the robot from the chest.

She shivered slightly at the cold metal. And briefly she wondered if this was how Danny felt when he sensed a ghost nearby. She was startled at the sudden thought of Danny. She had forgotten that Danny would be looking for her and Tucker. Guilt flooded her. But she had to know more about the robot. She just HAD to.

Then Sam was there, her hand out, rubbing against the smooth metal. She was sure that the entrance was here. She just knew it. However, there was nothing. She dropped her arms, disappointed. But then something caught her eyes.

There was a small cave, right next to the back of the robot. Perhaps the way in was in the back! With that thought in mind, she went through the mouth of the cave.

It was dark, and cooler there. Sam rubbed her arms as she continued to walk through the cave. And finally, she was there. She knew it was there because a chair was waiting for her. And the cave ended with the beginning of the back of the robot. She hesitantly sat on the chair.

There was a sudden jerk. The chair was moving! And she could hear the clicks of mechanicals. Oh how she wished Tucker was here! Surely, the techie-freak would go crazy with this new robot and fall immensely in love!

Sam calmed down when the chair stopped moving. But now she was in complete darkness.

"Great," she mumbled. "Now what?"

As if on cue, the lights clicked on. And, a great big computer screen flickered on. A great big computer keyboard appeared in front of her. Then, the computer screen showed outside.

Sam almost forgot to breath in the excitement. But she reals ed the breath she never realized that she was holding. And soon, she was clicking the buttons on the keyboard.

The robot whirled into life, to the amazement of Sam. And, it began to move!

"Oooookay... freaky enough," she muttered. Then she looked down thoughtfully at the keyboard. "Hm... I wonder what this button does..."

_Click!_

The guns on the side of the head of the robot activated. It began to shoot randomly at the doors of the Ghost Zone. Freaked, Sam quickly clicked the same button again, in hopes of stopping the gun massacre. But instead, the guns increased in ammo!

"Ah! Stupid thing! Stop! STOP!" she screamed.

And the guns stopped. She stared at it in disbelief. Did it understand her? Did it work with voices? But unknown to her, the guns have stopped simply because it ran out of ammunition.

Sam thought she understood the robot a bit more. She clicked another button, trying to move the arm. But the robot's arm did not budge. Instead, the robot stood up.

"Awww, come on! Why won't you ever go my way!!!"

* * *

Sam lightly kicked at Tucker. And slowly, he stirred. He looked up at Sam, lazily.

"What happened?"

"The Specter Speeder crashed," Sam said, barely containing her excitement. "And you'll never believe what I found! Come on! Come on!"

"Sam! Tucker! There you are!"

"Danny! You have to come! I found something really awesome!! Come on!"

With a confused look at each other, Tucker and Danny followed Sam.

Sam rushed toward the rock. But when she got there, the robot was no longer there! She stared at the spot in shock. She was sure it was here! She had seen it!

"Okay Sam. I see bunch of rocks. Is this what you wanted to show us?" Danny asked.

Sam began to stammer. It wasn't what she wanted to show them, but how would she get them to believe her when they themselves have never seen it?

She just shrugged. "Never mind," she said. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Duo Maxwell smirked. No matter what anyone said, he was still the master of this gundam. No little girl was going to master it.

He felt a little bad about just taking Deathscythe, his gundam, like that. But it was a must. This gundam was created for destruction. It was better left undiscovered.

And so Duo left Deathscythe, once again. But this time, he was sure to hide it more carefully.


End file.
